


Goodnight Darlin

by mishabear27



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: Brokeback mountain - Freeform, Ennis Needs a Hug, Gay, Ghost!Ennis Del Mar, Ghost!Jack Twist, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, kinda happy ending, they both die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabear27/pseuds/mishabear27
Summary: Five years after the death of Jack Twist, Ennis finally drinks himself to death. And he’s ready to be reunited with his lover.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist, Lureen Newsome/Jack Twist
Kudos: 59





	Goodnight Darlin

"Damn" Ennis said peering over his own dead body, limp on a chair.  
"I hope it ain't one of the girls that finds me like this." he muttered.  
He stepped past himself to get to the door of his trailer. He swung open the door to feel the breeze on his face. He felt young again. Not that he was old by any means, but he felt rejuvenated. The warmth was back in his bones, he felt like he could run for miles and not get tired. He stood in the sun for a moment, considering his options. He could wonder, explore anywhere he wanted. He could check up on his girls, not that they could see him. Or he could try to find his lover. He decided he had made Jack wait long enough. But where could he be?  
Ennis didn't think he would have stayed around to watch Lureen, he knew their marriage wasn't the best, but then there was little Bobby. Ennis settled on checking there first, before heading to Brokeback. He figured if Jack could spend the rest of his existence anywhere, he would go there. But before he could go anywhere he had to figure out the whole flying thing. He was wobbly at first, but soon enough he was ready to go.  
He loved feeling the wind in his hair as he flew to Texas. The weather was very nice, it was about seventy degrees and sunny. Perfect for the amount of traveling he would be doing.  
He landed outside of Jack's old house and saw a young boy running around near the side of the house. He knew it had to be Bobby, the little boy was jumping, running, and yelling just like his daddy. Ennis scanned the rest of the yard but didn't see anyone around.  
He made his way into the house but there was still no sign of Jack. He passed Lureen's office, and heard her talking about some business deal. He wondered how Jack managed in a place like this. It didn't seem like somewhere he would be comfortable. Lureen had clearly decorated to fit a color scheme. Only painting the walls white and only using red furniture. The house felt loveless and empty. There was no soul here. Ennis went through the rest of the house but to no avail.  
So off he went to Brokeback. As he went he began thinking about the past. All those times he could have gone with Jack. But he was to fill of fear, and clearly he was right to be afraid. But he could t help but think that maybe if he had been there he could have saved Jack. If he had been there they could have made it. He thought back to the last time they had met. How broken he had been when he heard those words leave Jack's lips.  
"I wish I knew how to quit you"  
He had felt his heart break that day. And yet, even with all that pain, he still couldn't bring himself to stop Jack from leaving. Thinking about Jack that day, how hurt he had been, it killed Ennis knowing he had caused that. He always thought he was keeping Jack safe by staying apart. But in the end, staying apart was what killed him. He hadn't even realized he was crying. He felt the hot tears on his cheeks turning cold and knew he was almost home. Soon he would be with his lover again. And this time he would never leave. The closer to the mountain he got, the more he wondered if this was the right thing to do.  
"No going back now." he mumbled to himself, trying to keep himself from abandoning the one man who loved him the most.  
He drew near to the place where he and Jack had first made love. He knew that's what it was now. He had always tried to tell himself  
"It's just fucking, it doesn't mean anything"  
But it did, it meant everything. It was love. And he never wanted to let it go. He saw a figure sitting on a log watching the sky. It was him. Finally, he was almost there. He landed many feet behind Jack, and crept as quietly as he could towards the love of his life. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and shook him.  
"Jack fuckin Twist!" he yelled.  
"Ennis! You're here!" Jack exclaimed jumping up from his spot on the log. The two hugged for what seemed like forever. Ennis was relieved to finally be wrapping Jack in his arms. He could smell the smoke and sweat on Jack, and it was the best thing he'd ever smelled. Eventually they separated and both sat down on the log. Ennis wrapped his arm around Jack and pulled him in close.  
"What happened?" Jack asked  
Of course it was Jack who broke the silence.  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"What happened? How did you die?"  
Ohh. He hadn't considered that Jack might ask him about that. To be honest he didn't want to tell him. He didn't want Jack to know that every day since the day he was killed, Ennis had been drinking at least a bottle of whiskey a day.  
"Oh nothin, just fell asleep and woke up like this."  
he said trying to sound convincing.  
"I know that's not what happened. Please, just tell me."  
Goddammit, Jack always knew. It's like he could read minds. Ennis couldn't lie to him, he was like a hound, he could sniff out the lies.  
"Fine, after you, well, ya know, I started havin a few drinks. I couldn't live knowing I had let you go. So I drank, and one day I just woke up and saw myself on the ground."  
"Dammit Ennis, It wasn't your fault you know that!"  
"If I had been there I could have protected you, but I was to damn cowardly. I'm so sorry Jack, I'll never let you go again."  
He was crying now, and so was Jack.  
"If I could do it over I would have stayed with you from the beginnin."  
At that Jack grabbed his face and slammed their lips together. It was like, in that moment, that it was only them. Just them, together, in harmony. When they finally pulled apart Jack looked up into Ennis's eyes.  
"I love you."  
It was the first time he had ever said that to Ennis.  
"I love you too."  
Jack had never expected to hear those words come from Ennis. But when they did it was like symphony. It was the best sound Jack had ever heard. They laid together watching the stars in each others arms, until Jack fell asleep. Ennis looked down at his sleeping lover and he knew that he was his soulmate. They were meant to be.  
"Goodnight Darlin"

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so the end of this movie is absolutely devastating, so i wanted to make it slightly less devastating. I spent like 30 minutes on this so it’s not my best work, but i like it. i apologize for any spelling or other errors


End file.
